2015 Father's Day Special: Have You Met My Dad?
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: [2015 Father's Day Special] In spirit of Father's Day, here's a bunch of short stories about how mortals/demigods boy/friends or boyfriends meet some or our famous demigods Dads. DISCLAIMER: Uncle Rick COVER: @-blue-cookies- (Wattpad user) PLOT: mine! Rated T for language and minor sensitive topics
1. Percy Jackson, Bianca's Dad

**Fred Wilson's P.O.V.**

"OK, class" Mr. Winters slammed his hand against the desk, calling to order "I'm gonna assign you a proyect, which would consist of the 75% of your final grade" Gulps and panic mode, everyone. _I needed to pass this class or I was gonna be out the football team..._ "The task will be to create a country with its own government, law and main activity. You'll have to presented in front of your partners" Some of the students groaned in annoyance "And, I'll be choosing the pairs" Everyone groaned in annoyance. How he could be so cruel! I could end up with a dumb and I'll never pass "We'll be starting from- yes, Ms. Jackson?"

"Um, I was wondering if we could make our countries from actual ones, like imitating Greece, for example" she asked. _What a nerd..._

"Valid question and, of course" Mr. Winters actually smiled at her. _Gosh, either she's the teacher's pet or worst..._ I took the opportunity to tweet about it. Half the class snickered after a few minutes "As I was saying, let's start with the bottom of the list. Mr. Wilson..." I looked up, smirking at him, but Mr. Winters scowled at me "You'll be pairing up with Ms. Jackson. I hope she teaches you something about my class" _Yeah, like passing without studying..._

 _Wait, what?!_

I turned my head to where _Ms. Jackson_ was sitting. She had black raven hair, long enough to braid it. Her skin was slightly tan and her eyes were a mix of blue and grey. And, right now, she was glaring at me, showing me the storm in her eyes.

* * *

I was late for lunch, because I was with my girlfriend of the week, Alyson, I think is her name. Anyway, a few feet before I walk into the cafeteria, I saw my Government partner, Ms. Jackson. So, I walked to her, smirking.

"So, Jackson..."

"What do you want, Wilson?" she replied, not taking her eyes of her locker. Her voice spatted venom.

"Just make things clear" I announced, slamming her locker shut. That forced her to look at me, though she kept showing me a storm "I need to make a good grade for Government or I'll be off the team-"

"Poor you" she rolled her eyes at me and started to walk away.

"Hey!" I grabbed her arm and shoved her against a locker. She narrowed her eyes at me, but didn't even wince "Make us get an A+ or else..."

"Or else what?!" she pushed, getting free from me "I need the grade as well, jackass. But I suggest to you to at least show interest in the project or the one who's getting an ' _else_ ' would be you" she lectured me, jabbing her finger in my chest, not once stopping glaring at me. After those words, she left, walking down the hallway, while I headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

 ** _1 month later_**

I haven't talk again to _Ms. Jackson_ since our meeting in the hallway. I've been skipping Government's class to train harder for the next game, which was in a few weeks. Coach pushed us to the edge and I wanted to be ready for it.

"So, did you went to Jackson's house to do the report?" Brad, my friend from the team asked me. We were leaving school, heading to my car.

"No. And she better make it perfect and easy to remember, because it's a lame project" I told him, not really caring about it "Besides, she's a _nerd_. Either way, she'd end up doing it by herself..."

"She's not that bad, Fred..." Jack, another of the guys, shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Please! _Bitch_ probably slept with half the teachers to have the grades she has..."

"I heard she was homeschooled by her Mom..." Alex tried to stick up for her.

"And, what? She's always alone, snapping at people and pretending to be better than anyone else" I replied "She wants to be taken serious? Either she switches schools or die, _bitch_ " Alex gasped, his eyes wide open, looking behind me. I turned to see that, standing behind me, was non other than _Ms. Jackson_.

"So, that's what all of you think of me?" Her voice was calmed, but her eyes were a freaking dangerous tsunami.

"Yes, we all think that" I talked before someone could be a coward. She nodded, still glaring at us and walked away.

"Dude! She'll probably would do your project even harder!" Jack made me noticed. I wanted to groan, but I shrugged instead.

" _Bitch_ won't skip class... I'll pass that project easily..."

* * *

I did go to my next Government's class. In fact, and against expectations, I arrived fifteen minutes prior the class, so I could talk to _Ms. Jackson_ about the project.

But she wasn't there.

I waited for her, trying not to look impatient. But students started to arrive and she wasn't showing up. This was new to me. Never I've been stood up, not even for a project. I decided to sneak out before Mr. Winters walked in, but I didn't had the time. He walked in, looking more angry that I've ever seen him, with a man I've never seen before in my life.

He was tall, with black short messy hair. He was built, the kind of man who works out regularly. He had the two/three days beard on him. He was wearing a simple shirt with jeans. His eyes were sea green and were like dancing into a dangerous storm. What was not fitting with his image was the lab coat on him.

"Class, before we begin, we have a guest today" Mr. Winters explained. _Cool! What a way to waste time!_ He gestured to the man to introduce himself.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I'm a marine biologist, but some would recognized me for my participations on the Olympics" the man started, scanning the room "In this very classroom, my daughter Bianca was bullied and was told, by some of you, to die" Everyone started to move around in their seats. _Who the Hell was Bianca?_ "Well, instead of that, my daughter disappeared last night" Cue to murmurs around "She left a note that she asked me to read, but I'll make it short" He pulled out a paper from his pocket " _Mr. Winters, sorry that I'll not there today, but my partner told me to die. Oh, and he left me do the project by myself. Can't take more of the bullying. Mom, Dad, you know where to find me_ " he read, glaring at the class. But Mr. Winters glared at me.

"Mr. Wilson, you're expelled from the football team until further notice" he shocked everyone "Also, you're suspended for three weeks and you just failed my class..."

 ** _That's how I met Bianca Jackson' father..._**


	2. Jason Grace, Sapphire's Dad (JASPER)

**Nicholas Coffey's P.O.V.**

Being a son of Nike has its advantages.

Like, you'll win in all competitions you set your mind to win in.

You'll win arguments, even when you're not prepared.

The team I'm in it always win Capture-The-Flag.

Much like Aphrodite's kids, I can get any girl I want to.

Except for one... Sapphire Grace.

Doesn't matter how much charming, or bad boy or smart I am. She doesn't want to go out with me. Sure, I'll break her heart in the following week, but the fact that I could never managed a date with her had become an obsession. I always try to sabotage other dates she has, so when I show up, I'd save miraculously the day. Or, I trick her dates, so they won't show up and I can take her.

But she won't give in!

"I need to plan this very carefully..." I mumbled to myself, sitting on my bed, in my cabin.

"Dude, still trying to get Sapphire?" Joanna, one of my sisters, snorted at her "She's not even that pretty!"

"Joanna, she inherit her Mom's and Grandmother's beauty..." Eric butted in, smirking "You have every reason to be jealous"

"Could you two be quiet?!" I yelled at them. The rumor around Camp was that Sapphire's Mom was Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and she inherited her Mom's beauty. Even her brownish choppy hair style.

"All I'm saying is that she's a waste of time" Joanna concluded, crossing her arms. I looked up to her.

"You don't get it, do you?" I grabbed her arm and dragged her to our very own (and very hidden) trophy vitrine. It was the place where kids of Nike guard their achivements. Normally, we try that our accomplishments are different or we'll be arguing between us all the time. I was the first one to say I was gonna conquer Sapphire Grace's heart "If I don't do it soon, someone _else_ would be taking my place"

"Have you consider she might be swing to the _other_ team?" Anna peaked her head, with a sly smile on her.

"Who? _Romans_?" Eric answered, confused.

"No. She means _lesbians_ " I corrected him, staring at Anna "I saw her myself in dates with guys. _Kissing_ guys. I bet I know more things about her dates than her parents..." Suddenly, a lightbulb turned on in my head.

I had to get to her through her parents.

* * *

The next morning, I was getting ready to spy on Sapphire. I mean, I knew a lot of dirty things about her, but if I knew more, better for me and it could help me to blackmail her against her parents.

 _Why never I thought that before?_

"You ready for today?" Eric asked me, sitting next to me at the dinner pavilion. I nodded, focusing my eyes on the Legacies' table. Sapphire was talking around with her best friend, Bianca and the cousins Rose and Morgana. The four of them were smiling "Good luck, bro"

"I don't need it" I replied, getting up from the table and walking towards the Legacies' one. When I was close enough, I hid behind the bushes.

"So, are you excited he's coming back?" Morgana asked Sapphire. I was with a perfect view of Sapphire, showing me her bright blue eyes sparkle.

"I can't wait to see him again!" she squeaked, while her friends chuckled at her "He's been gone for a long time and, I know I used to spend time with him a lot, but the older I get, the busy he got..." _That was interesting... She liked an older guy?_

"Well, maybe he understood you were a growing up girl and decided to give you space..." Bianca shrugged, eating a blue colored pancake. _Really, blue?_

"Don't get all reasonable and grown up, Bi!" Rose complained, making a braid with Sapphire's hair "You're sounding like your Mom" The other girls giggled at the comment.

Me? I just wanted to see who was the mysterious guy.

* * *

Sapphire was waiting at the top of Half-Blood Hill, looking around and checking her watch every five seconds. She looked impatient, like the person she was waiting for was never late. I've been spying on her since breakfast and I wasn't gonna ruin my chances.

"Don't worry anymore, child..." Chiron trotted up to her, smiling at her for reassurance "I'm sure he's not late on purpose..." _Um, so Chiron knows...?_

"That's what's worrying me, Chiron" she admitted, playing with her bracelet "What if he got attack on the way?"

"Everyday, you sound more like your mother" A voice behind her said. It belonged to a blonde man, who came down from the air, like he _flew_ here. He was wearing some weird combination between shirt and jeans with a roman toga on top of that. His right forearm was exposed, not only showing his muscles, but also showing a tattoo of service to the Legion.

An eagle and ten lines of service.

"You're here!" Sapphire screamed in delight, running to him and jumping in his arms. The man caught her and twirled her around, laughing along with her.

"I missed you so much, baby girl" the man greeted her, kissing her head. I smirked. _That was my blackmail material..._

"You promised me you were stop calling me ' _baby girl_ ' after my fourteenth birthday!" she complained, not really bad.

"To me, you'll always be my baby girl" _Because she could be your daughter, pedophile!_

"I'm so happy you're here. You can help me improve my flying skills and summon air horses. I'm sick and tired that Bianca can handle horses with one whistle!" she numbered, not wasting a second. The man chuckled at her and started to walk to the pavilion. And into my direction.

"Oh, Sapphire. What a coincidence" I faked surprise to her. She frowned slightly "I was just looking for you"

"Now, you've found me. Now, excuse me" she tried to get away, but I stopped her.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" I gestured the man next to her, holding back a smirk.

"Why? You're nothing to me"

"Sapphire Grace, watch your mouth" the man scolded her, not looking really concern.

"But, Dad..." she whined. _Wait, Dad?!_ I stared at the man, who was looking at me. I noticed that his upper lip had an old scar.

"I'm Jason Grace, Sapphire's Dad. You are...?" he introduced himself.

"I- I'm Nicholas Coffey, s-son of Nike. Nice to me-et you, sir" I stuttered. Mr. Grace smiled at me, politely and tugged Sapphire away from me.

"I just hope he wasn't your boyfriend, because you were rude..."

"He wasn't, Dad. Trust me" I heard Sapphire promised her Dad.

 _ **That's how I met Sapphire Grace's dad...**_


	3. Jason Grace, Thalia's Dad (JEYNA)

**Greyson Plank's P.O.V.**

"So, are you in or not?" Morgan asked me, trailing her long red nails over my leather jacket. We were skipping classes and we were with the gang behind the bleachers of the football camp. Some of us were drinking, some were smoking. We were seniors, let us live.

"Do I have another choice, Morgan?" I turned to look at her. Morgan's been following my ass around, just because she wants me to be her next conquer. You know what I say to that? I say, fuck off.

"It's just would be another party, Grey..." Urgh, how I hate when people short my name.

"In a house that is not _ours_ , Morgan" I pointed out, hearing some snickering behind me "Well, excuse me you lot, but I actually don't want to pass from juvenile to _actual_ prison" I was a bad boy. I'll admit that.

Did I do criminal things? Sure, won't deny it.

Did I have bad habits? That would be a yes as well.

Arrests? Police officers were sick of seeing my ass inside the precinct.

But, I got a wake up call when an officer told me that, next arrest, they'll take me into jail. And I didn't like the sound of that.

"It just would be a couple of hours... And no one will noticed" Morgan tried to seduce me, whispering in my ear.

I thought it for a second.

"I'll answer you at the end of the day" I replied, walking away. Luckily, the bell rang, announcing lunch. God, I was never so glad about lunch arriving.

* * *

School was about two periods close to finish and I still didn't have an answer for Morgan. I mean, I wanted to go, but I wasn't sure if I wanted another arrest.

"Your brain is melting" I heard next to me. It was my next sucesor, Thalia Grace. She was a sophomore, but she was way more feared than all the seniors combine. Maybe it were her black clothes, her black punk style hair or the fact that she had piercing clean blue eyes, but she actually terrifies the entire school.

"Then, I should stop thinking" I concluded, giving her a smirk. She smirked back, closing her locker shut.

"Why? You want action?" she raised an eyebrow, in a very inviting way. The point was that I didn't quite figured if she was talking about sex or making troubles.

"What do you have in mind?" I leaned on the locker next to hers, crossing my arms on my chest.

"We could skip" she shrugged "I was gonna to. Last two classes are so tedious..." she complained.

"Sounds like you need a partner in crime, Grace" I noticed to her. She came closer, stepping in her toes and I could feel her breathing in my face.

"More like _you_ need one, Plank" she whispered, leaving me alone in the deserted hallway. So, I did the only thing I could think of.

I followed her and we skipped classes.

* * *

I had skipped classes before, but never had so much fun like when I did it with Thalia. She knew exactly were to go at what time. It was perfect.

"I never had so much fun skipping classes" I admitted to her. We were sitting on a park, drinking some cans of Coke we stole from a bending machine.

"It was a first for me too" I turned to see her. _This was her first time skipping classes?!_ "My first time having fun while skipping" she corrected herself. I nodded.

"Wanna do something else before heading back home?" I proposed, not wanting to get over the fun yet. She looked kind of interested and searched around.

"See that store over there?" I nodded to where she pointing at "Let's go make fun of the owner's accent" she said, smirking. I smirked back and we got up, heading towards the store. Once we were in, there were a couple of guys who looked kind of suspicious to me. So, I instantly wrapped an arm around Thalia, who didn't seem to mind.

"How you wanna approach this?" I whispered in her ear, while we pretended to pick something up "Loud and noisy or innocent and shy?"

"How about-" She never could end the sentence. Because she was silent by something even louder.

A firing gun.

I quickly pushed her against the floor and forced her to look down, while I looked around. Like I suspected, the guys who looked suspicious to me were the ones who started this whole thing.

"What's going on?" she questioned me, whispering. I noticed that there wasn't any trace of fear or panic in her voice. Like she was used to this kind of stuff.

"A robbery that could possibly end in a murder" I explained, crawling slowly to one of the ends of the aisle, just to peak at the guys. Luckily, only us and the owner were at the story and the gun was fired to the air "Don't move!" I hissed to her, when she crawled next to me.

"Why? You gonna play ' _knight in shiny armor_ '?" she mocked me. I glared at her, halfhearted.

"No. But I won't take in conscience the dead of a sixteen-year-old" I confessed, pulling out my phone.

"Hey, just so you know, I got out of worst situations than this" she argued at me.

"I'm not gonna argue you" I shut her, after I wrote a IM to my parole officer. Three minutes later, the policed had arrived and took the bad guys in custody. The officers told us to stay until we could give our statement, but since Thalia was a minor, she had to wait for her Dad. I stayed with her, crossing my arms and leaned against a patrol car.

"Thalia Hylla Grace, you promised this kind of things were over!" We heard a scream and I knew, by Thalia's reaction, that the man walking toward us, with a frown, was her Dad.

He was not taller than me, blonde hair, same bright blue eyes than his daughter. His hair was cut in the military style, maybe a little longer. He was built, which meant he was on duty. His pilot uniform was visible and everyone saluted him when he passed.

 _I'm so deep shit..._

"Dad, I didn't pull any trick this time!" Thalia protested, trying to look innocent. Mr. Grace raised an eyebrow at her, like he didn't believe her.

"Mr. Grace, sir..." I interjected, gaining all his attention "I- I, um, I was with Thalia, she didn't do anything, sir" I vouched for her.

"And, you're reliable because...?"

"I'm not" I agreed with him "But, I didn't want your daughter's death on my conscience"

"I'm standing right here!" Thalia protested, when we forgot about her.

"Captain Jason Grace, US Air Force" he pulled out his hand, formally introducing himself.

"Greyson Plank, sir" I shook it, impressed.

 _ **That's how I met Thalia's Grace Dad...**_


	4. Frank Zhang, Samantha's Dad

**Charlie Jackson's P.O.V.**

"You can do this, Charlie" I encouraged myself, looking at my reflection through the mirror. I was staying in Camp Jupiter for the next couple of weeks, as an exchange of Camps (you know, some Greeks come to San Fransisco, some Romans go to New York). I wasn't nervous about the exchange, I mean, I used to live in New Rome with my parents and my siblings, but then Mom got this really cool job in New York, drawing drafts and planning to redecorate some temples and sanctuaries back in Camp Half-Blood, so we move back. Closer to Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul. And, of course, Grandpa Poseidon and Grandmother Athena.

Oh, you haven't guess it yet?

My name is Charles Lee Jackson, son of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Kind of a big Legacy, uh?

"I'm confident, you can-" My failed attempt to boost up my confidence was cut by a knock on my door. You see, greeks couldn't get used to the idea of living in Cohorts, so when we visit, we have our own Big House, separated in wings were you can find Legacies and Children of the gods. I live (right now) in the Legacies' wing "Who is it?"

"It's Sammy!" I panicked at the sound of that voice. I quickly started to clean around my room, picking up my laundry and hiding all my comic books and making my bed and stuff. I was ready in less that five minutes.

"Hey, Sammy. What's up?" I greeted her when I opened the door. I guess I didn't pull off being cool, because she giggled at my face.

"Well, nothing much..." she shrugged her shoulders and pulled away from her face a rebel brown caramel curl "I was kind of bored and I wanted to see if you were busy..."

"No! I mean..." I blurted out, rubbing my neck, nervous "Please, come in" I opened the door completely, so I could let her in. She walked around, inspecting everything with her hazel eyes, courtesy of her Mom.

"What? No posters, no video games, no nothing?" she teased me. I shrugged and sat on my bed.

"That's more of Luke's style" I admitted. And, it was true. My older brother, Luke, was more rebel than me. Luke had Dad's personality, while I had Mom's. Bianca was the mix, though she doesn't get in much troubles as us.

"I have a confession" she surprised me, sitting next to me, and playing with her fingers "I wasn't bored. I need help" she mumbled, like if she was afraid to say it. I grabbed her tiny and delicate hands on mines and held her.

"Sammy, you can tell me anything..." I assured her. She met my eyes and nodded.

"OK, here it goes..." She took a deep breath before saying anything "IkindofbeenhavingtroubleswithmygreekclassesandIwashopingyoucouldtutorme,butthenIrememberedthatyou'll-"

"Wow, wow, Sammy!" I chuckled, trying to relax her "You're talking faster than Morgana when she does a spell" That helped her to crack a smile "Again, but this time, slower..."

"I kind of been having troubles with greek and, um... I need a tutor" she finished, hiding her head in her hands, like if she was embarrassed of asking for help.

"And, you thought of me?" I checked, just to be sure.

"Of course!" she looked up, making me blush "You're smart and nice, and funny, and you have patience with people, not to mention we know each other since diapers and..." I kept blushing at every single word she said. The fact that she spoke so highly of me, meant a lot "What do you say? Would you help me?"

"Are you even asking me that?" I smiled at her "Of course I'll do it!" She squeaked in excitement and hugged me tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chanted, while I hugged her, red like a firetruck "I'll make Mom and Dad to pay you-"

"Absolutely not" I refused to her, leaning her back.

"But, Charlie-"

"No ' _buts_ ', Sammy" She giggled at me "What?"

"You said ' _buts_ '" I rolled my eyes at her.

"You've been spending awful lot of time with Tío Leo and Samuel" I concluded, shaking my head.

* * *

 _Ding, dong!_

"Could someone open the door, please?!" Sammy screamed from inside the house. I sighed, checking my watch. Unlike my Dad, I usually arrive ten minutes before the hour.

"Who- Charlie?!" I looked up to see a man I haven't seen in years.

His black hair was cut the military style short. His brown gentle eyes were widen in surprise to see me. His facials were defined, but you could see the years of service in them. He wasn't wearing the normal uniform or toga, he was in khaki shorts and a loose shirt, barefoot. Understandable, it was _his_ house.

"Hi, Uncle Frank" I greeted him. He groaned and shook his head.

"One time. You get the visit from Tyson _one time_ and they never let it go!" he complained. I chuckled at him "Please, c'mon in..." He moved out of the way, so I could walk in "So, what brings you to my humble home?" ' _Humble_ '? The house is three store tall, with two gardens and a swimming pool and a stable! _Being Praetor has its perks..._

"Well, Sammy asked for a favor..." I trailed off, nervous.

"With her greek lessons?" he guessed. I nodded "Well, she's in her room, probably making a fuss over you being here-" Uncle Frank's eyes widen again, and shuts his mouth.

"S-Sammy's been talking about _me_?" I managed to stuttered, shocked. Uncle Frank looked caught unguarded, but nodded.

"She has a kind of a crush on you... Please, let her down easy..." he suggested, patting my shoulder.

"What if I don't want that?" I said, with all the confidence I could mustered "What if I, um, _reciprocate_ the feelings?" Uncle Frank raised an eyebrow, curiosity over his features.

"You like Sammy, Charlie?" he stated, serious. I blushed, but nodded. _Here goes nothing..._ "Well, I guess it's better that what I hoped for" _UH?!_

"Excuse me?!"

"Look, as a father, no one will be good enough for my baby girl... But you're as close as I can get to a gentleman for her" I blushed at his complements "But, don't even doubt for a second that you won't get your _podex_ kicked if you even think of hurting her"

"I wouldn't expect you to do any less, Uncle Frank" I smiled at him, before he gestures upstairs, to where Sammy was. I sprinted up, with a new found confident.

 ** _That's how I met Samantha Zhang's Dad..._**


	5. Leo Valdez, Zoë's Dad

**Edmund Parton's P.O.V.**

"So, did you managed to think of a good science proyect?" Mom asked me, while we were having breakfast before she dropped me to school. I stared at my plate, not wanting to answer.

"Um, I have a pretty good idea..." I trailed off, actually not having any idea of what to do.

"If it's a soda volcano, then I suggest you to think a new one" she warned me. I grumbled inside my head. _Why my Mom had to be so strict with me and my science grades?_ "Ready to go to school?"

"Yes, Mom" I pushed my breakfast away from me, before going to get my bagpack.

* * *

"OK, kids... I have news about your science projects" Mrs. Newman called us to attention, during science class "As you know, in a month you all have to present a science project for the school fair this year" We all nodded at this, some were excited, some were bored. For me, it was my first science fair in this school "I won't care about if it's a good project, all I care is about you being original..." she smiled at us. I smiled back. Mrs. Newman could only make science classes fun for ten-years-old "So, because it can be hard, I decided that you should make it in pairs" Everyone started to murmur, excited.

"Mrs. Newman?" A very shy voice raised her hand. It was the smartest girl in our classroom. She even passed me in the tests. Mom did a fuss one time when she got a higher grade than me. That voice belonged to Zoë Valdez.

"Yes, Zoë, dear?"

"Um, can we choose our partners?" she asked, moving around in her place. Her brown hair was falling over her brown eyes and her hands were playing with something.

"Why, yes, sweetie!" Mrs. Newman beamed at her "Who do you want as your partner?" Zoë blushed and looked down, nodding her head.

"Um, can Edmund be my partner?" I was surprised that she chose me to be her partner. She was so shy that she never spoke with anyone more than a few sentences.

"Alright, then... Edmund will be your partner, if he doesn't say anything..." I shook my head, smiling. Zoë looked like a nice girl. Zoë blushed even harder when I moved to the desk next to her.

"Hi..." I greeted her.

"H-hi..." she glanced at me, shyly.

"So, um... What do you have in mind?" I questioned her.

"Um, I thought we could ask my Pa- I mean, my Dad... He's a mechanic and stuff..." she explained, still fidgeting in her place.

"Sounds like a plan" I agreed with her. Zoë turned red and nodded "You think we can meet him today?"

"Um, no..." she shook her head "He has to work today... Tomorrow, he's home"

"OK, then, tomorrow after school?" She nodded again "So, it's a date" If Zoë was red before, she looked like a firetruck.

* * *

The next day, I was waiting next to Zoë for his Dad to pick us up. I had to ask Mrs. Newman if she could explain to my Mom why I was gonna go to a friend's house, since Mom didn't allow me to go over someone else's house to play.

"Is he always late?" I asked to Zoë, curious. We've been waiting for like fifteen minutes and her Dad hasn't showed up.

"Maybe he got held back at the store..." she mumbled, looking at the street.

"Could be..." I agreed with her. A few minutes later, a golden truck parked in front of the school. Zoë immediately bright up at the sight, smiling. From the driver's seat, a man got out.

He was short, at least he isn't as tall as Principal Stone. His skin was a little dark, like he spent time under the sun. His brown eyes were shining and he was smirking around. His brown hair was curly and a little long. His clothes were a splatter with oil white shirt and a jean overalls, with combat boots.

" _Papa_!" Zoë got up and ran to the man, who caught her halfway and twirled her around. Zoë was giggling and holding tight to him.

"So sorry, _Princesa_. The shop was busy" the man apologized, but Zoë shook her head.

"It's OK, _Papa_. I wasn't alone" she pointed at me, making me uncomfortable under their attention's gaze.

"And, who's the friendly fella over here?" I saw him walking to me, still holding Zoë up.

"I, um, I'm Edmund" I introduced myself, shyly. Suddenly, I noticed the roles were inverted: I was the shy one, while Zoë was the friendly one.

"Why, hello Edmund. I'm Zoë's _Papa_ , Leo" he said, smiling at me. I couldn't help but to smile. His energy was contagious "OK, so... Who's ready to think an awesome science project?"

"We are!" Zoë beamed at him, smiling.

"Yes, we are!" I joined her.

* * *

Zoë's _Papa_ talked so much! And, half the things he said were in Spanish, I think. Zoë understood every single word he said and she even answered back! I was sitting next to Zoë in the back seat, smiling politely and nodding from time to time.

"So, what ideas do you have for the project?" Mr. Valdez asked us, once we arrived to his house and we sat around the table. I shook my head, frustrated "You know what, Zoë? _Mama_ told me that you could use me for your experiment..."

* * *

"C'mon! C'mon and try to think with the _Supreme Commander_ Valdez!" I announced, walking around the front of my science booth. Zoë was handing flyers, promoting our project. It was silly, according to my Mom, but I was having so much fun! We decided to make our project on how a person can concentrate or think with someone else talking fast, annoying it.

"He talks so much you can't think!" Zoë added, to the walking parents and students. In the past month we got super close and she was more open around me. She was even comfortable to teach me Spanish.

"C'mon, people! Help the kids around!" Mr. Valdez helped us, smirking. He was walking around, stopping people "You, man. Did you know that ADHD kids can't have caffeine? I just had my _fourth_ mug of coffee!"

 _ **That's how I met Zoë Valdez's Dad...**_


	6. Nico di Angelo, Amelia's Dad (REYNICO)

**Homer Meyer's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Homer! Why don't you recite for us?!" Some Ares kids started to bug me, while I walked through the dinner pavilion to get lunch.

"What for?!" One of them interjected "So you can fall asleep?!" he laughed, while I made my way to my table. I sat down, and tried to ignored everyone.

"Don't listen to them" Charlie patted my shoulder, trying to cheer me up. But it was so hard to do that.

"Sometimes, it's hard to" I admitted, holding my head. Being a Legacy was hard, because everyone expected to be up to your parents. But, when you Mom puts you the same name as the most famous greek poet of all times, people tend to expect greatness from you.

"It's OK, Homer..." Charlie's twin, Bianca comforted me "I mean, look at us..." I glanced around at my friends/roommates and groaned.

"I don't think that was the best example, Bi" Sapphire recognized, looking around.

"Of course not. I mean..." I pointed at them "The kids from the Great Seven Saviors!" All the kids looked down, some embarrassed, some uncomfortable "Is not hard for you to be who you are... Me? I have to not only to live up to my parents, who by the way, haven't done anything remarkable, I _also_ have to live up to the guy who wrote about Odysseus and the Trojan War!" I was exasperated by the end.

"In that case..." I turned when I heard Stefan talking. He's usually a quiet guy, in comparison with his cousins, but when he talks, everyone listens "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Stefan!" Stefan winced at the tone his twin Amelia, was using on him " _Perché pensate che?! Sai Papà vieta di provare a farlo! Non sei abbastanza forte per farlo. È possibile ottenere ucciso!_ " Stefan rolled his eyes at Amelia, understanding what she was saying, but the rest of us were staring at them like a tennis match. Even Sapphire, who was the most skilled at languages (english, greek, latin and french) didn't understand a word they were saying.

" _Allo stesso modo egli frobid lo shadowing viaggio... Ame, mai facciamolo... Pensa che non siamo pronti, ma ci sono!_ " Stefan argued with her. We all were used to that either Amelia or Stefan talked in Spanish or Italian when they were angry or frustrated, but this was the first argument they had in front of us.

" _Perché, egli cerca di prendersi cura di noi! O non vi ricordate le storie su come era il padre dell'infanzia?_ " Whatever Amelia had told Stefan, it was enough to shut him up and look kind of guilty.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, whispering. Half of us shrugged, having no idea of what was going on.

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

"Coming!" I groaned, getting up from my bed to open my room's door. When I opened it, I saw Amelia standing in front of me "Ame, what-"

"Come with me" she grabbed my hand, giving no explanation whatsoever and dragging me away and out from the Legacies' Cabin.

"Where are we going?" I questioned her, while she started to walk towards the woods.

"I'll let someone else explain" she told me, guiding me. I decided to stay silent and follow her. Soon, we arrived to a park of the woods that had not so many trees around. It had a few rocks around and, sitting in one of those rocks, was a man.

The man was tall. He was wearing a black large coat over his clothes, which also were black, making his skin look really, really pale. His hair was raven and long up to his chin. His eyes weren't focused on me, but I could see the bags under them, from tiredness or exhaustion. In his left hand, he had a wedding band. In his right one, a skull ring.

" _Papà_ " Amelia greeted him, walking closer. The man looked in our direction and I could noticed how similar Stefan and Amelia looked like him, except the twin had their Mom's skin complexion and eyes.

"Hey, Lia..." he called her back, obviously using a pet name "Who's your friend?"

" _Papà_ , he's Homer Meyer, a Legacy of Apollo" Amelia introduced myself. I nodded, to tell her it was OK.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. di Angelo" I pulled my hand out for him to shake it.

"So, what would be the problem?" he questioned Amelia, after shaking my hand.

"Well..." Amelia trailed off, like she didn't want to say it "Stefan wanted to do an invocation-"

"Your brother did _what_?!" Mr. di Angelo checked, and in that moment, I understood Amelia's fear to tell her Dad. Nico di Angelo wasn't a happy camper right now.

"He didn't do it. _Yet_ " she added, in a whisper "Which is why I called you..."

" _Amelia Maria di Angelo, mi vuoi essere la morte di me..._ " he mumbled to himself, though Amelia heard him, blushing with a big smile "OK, then... Homer, you know why you're here?"

"No, sir... I have no clue" I admitted, shaking my head. He sighed.

"You're here because, apparently, my son wants to invoke the spirit of your namesake" he explained to me, making me widen my eyes open. _Now_ , I understood why Amelia was so frantic before.

"Is Stefan insane or _what_?!" I snapped, not particularly at them "I don't need an old spirit to tell me if I'll be good!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Homer?" Mr. di Angelo offered me, raising an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me, right, sir?" I mocked him a little, trying not to be disrespectful "I don't care people compare us or- or even say that my poetry is bad. I like who _I_ am!" I shouted, standing my ground. Both, Amelia and her Dad were smiling at me.

"Congrats, Homer... You just stood up for yourself" Amelia beamed at me.

"All you needed to see was that you were worthy..." Mr. di Angelo nodded at me. I smiled to myself, confident.

 ** _That's how I met Amelia di Angelo's Dad..._**

* * *

 _Amelia: Why are you thinking that?! You know Dad forbid you to even try it! You're not strong to do it. You can get killed!_

 _Stefan: The same way he forbid you to shadow travel... Ame, he'll never let us do it... He thinks we're not ready, but we are!_

 _Amelia: Because, he's trying to look after us! Or don't you remember the stories about how was Dad's childhood?!_

 _Nico: Amelia Maria di Angelo, you're gonna be the death of me..._


	7. Nico di Angelo & Will Solace (SOLANGELO)

**Benigno Troyer's P.O.V.**

"Benny, ready for church?" Grandma checked with me. I was getting ready for my first communion and it was kind of mandatory to go weekly, so I could understand the Bible.

"Ready, Grandma Mary" I nodded at her, grabbing my Bible and my book for notes.

"And, remember, Benny. Serving God is a blessing and a privilege" she told me, kissing my forehead. I smiled at her and climbed into Mom's car.

* * *

"Before we finish our class today..." Mother Jean warned us today, when it was almost time to finish the class "I want you to remind you that this weekend are the last days for paying your part of the communion party"

"Mother Jean?" The girl next to me raised her hand. She had long brown hair. Her eyes were blue and she was wearing a dress with black leggings and shoes. She was Anastassia Solace-di Angelo.

"Yes, Anastassia?" Mother Jean sighed, like she didn't want to be bother or to answer questions.

"What if we don't want to be part of the party?" she asked, a little of heat raising up her cheeks.

"Anastassia, you have to take part of the party-"

"But, Mother Jean-"

"No ' _buts_ ', Anastassia" Mother Jean interrupted her. Anastassia shut up and looked down "In case you want to bail out, you have to take part of the party"

"What will Dad and _Papà_ will say?" Anastassia mumbled to herself, loud enough for only me to hear.

* * *

"Ana!" I called Anastassia, when we got free from class. I saw Mom waiting for me, but I told her to wait.

"Hi, Benny..." she replied, somber and distant.

"Look, I came to say that it doesn't matter what Mother Jean says-"

"That's the problem" Anastassia snapped, frowning at me "What she thinks will _always_ bother people, especially people like _me_..." she added, lowering her voice.

"People like you? What are you, an _alien_?" I joked to her, but she didn't crack a smile.

"No" she bluntly replied "But, you'll figure it out pretty soon"

 _Honk, honk!_

Anastassia turned her head and saw a man with his head out of the car's window. The way she smiled at him, made me think she knew him.

"Dad!" Her face broke out in a grin. The man was blonde and his hair was slightly long. His skin was tan and his teeth were pearly white. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey, there..." Mr. di Angelo greeted us "Ready to go, _Principessa_?" Anastassia nodded, but was hesitated into opening the back door of the car "What's wrong?"

"I- I, um..." she stuttered, not knowing how to say it.

"Want me to explain it for you?" I offered to her. She nodded, looking down at the books that she had in her arms "Anastassia asked Mother Jean about not being part of the party and she told her that she must attended to it"

"But, we-" Mr. di Angelo looked at Anastassia, who was ready to cry away "OK, why don't we wait for _Papà_ and we talk to Mother Jean?" Anastassia looked up quickly and shook her head.

"She won't let me have the communion!" she explained, fast "Dad, you know how much this means to me, not to mention Grandma. Even Grandpa H is supportive because Grandma Maria-"

"Honey..." Mr. di Angelo sighed and pulled out his glasses, showing his bright blue eyes. Which makes me think that Anastassia looks like her Mom "How about this? We wait for _Papà_ tonight and we talk about this?" Anastassia agreed with Mr. di Angelo and climbed into the car, without saying goodbye.

* * *

Next week, when I arrived, Anastassia was waiting for Mother Jean with her Dad, and another man standing next to them. Mr. di Angelo was sitting next to Anastassia, who was fidgeting her hands on top of her lap.

"Um, hi...?" I greeted them, curious. All of them looked at me, smiling, though Anastassia's smile was a little wary.

"Hi, Benny" she replied. The man standing next to them looked at me while I sat in a desk. He was wearing a black suit, with shiny black shoes and no tie. His black hair and black eyes made his skin even more pale than it was.

"Excuse me?" Mother Jean walked into the classroom and immediately saw the two man with Anastassia.

"You must be Mother Jean" The man in black started, pulling his hand out "I'm Nico di Angelo" My eyes widen at that statement. _If the man in black was Mr. di Angelo, then...?_

"And you are...?" Mother Jean turned to the blonde man, who was smiling at her.

"I'm Will Solace. Nice to meet you, Mother Jean" he also pulled out his hand out, Mother Jean didn't shake it either.

"What are you gentlemen doing here?" she questioned them, raising an eyebrow.

"We came here to talk about the party after the communion" Mr. Solace stated, getting up. Anastassia, however, was trying to make herself invisible in the couch.

"And, you care about it why, Mr. Solace? Why did you came in case of your sister?" That question seemed to shock Mr. Solace, who glanced at me. I shook my head when his eyes set on me, like if I was confirming something.

"Because I'm _also_ Anastassia's Dad" Mother Jean was seconds away to pass out.

"Are you adopted?" I whispered at Anastassia, trying to make her comfortable. She nodded, hiding her face.

"Looks like Anastassia won't take part of our communion this year..." Mother Jean stated, not even letting Mr. Solace and Mr. di Angelo to explain their reasons.

"Um, Mother Jean?" I butted in, trying to be polite "1 Corinthians 13:4-7 ' _Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things_ '" I recited, staring at Anastassia the whole time. Both her parents were smiling at me, like that replaced all the words they couldn't say.

 _ **That's how I met Anastassia Solace-di Angelo's Dads...**_


	8. Nico di Angelo, Bianca's Dad (THALICO)

**Augustus Kunst's P.O.V.**

I was running around the woods, training with the nymphs. It was a nice day and I was two seconds away from winning when the horn from the pavilion was heard in the distance.

"You were so close to beat us, Augustus!" Rose, the nymph that was racing against me, beamed at me, smiling. I smiled back, panting.

"Gods, you get more fast in every turn..." I gasped for air, holding my knees.

"Years and genes of practice" she explained, chuckling a little. I grabbed my water and headed towards the pavilion, where Chiron was standing in the middle, campers gathered around.

"Attention, campers!" he called us for attention. I noticed that there was a group next to him, who were wearing silver camouflage clothes. Around their torsos, parkas, and on their backs, quivers and bows. The fact that they were all girls and had some wolves and pet falcons around made it pretty clear: the Hunters were visiting "For a season, the Hunters would be staying with us!" Most of the girls from camp groaned and rolled their eyes "I expect all of you to be on your best behavior" With that, Chiron trotted away. Quickly, the Hunters left to install in Cabin 8, not even sparing a glance to the other people.

"Great, now we all have to look after our backs" someone groaned next to me. I glanced to see a girl with black short hair, blue electric eyes and pale skin. She was wearing some goth-punk attire, courtesy of her Mom's old wardrobe.

The girl was Bianca di Angelo.

"Are they that bad?" I asked. I never had direct interacting with the Hunters, because they usually keep away from the guys around here. For me, they were mystery like any women.

"You see the curly blonde haired with the silver tiara?" she pointed at the last Hunter who walked into the Cabin. She was staring at Cabin 3, the most lonely, sad and feared cabin of all Camp "That's a friend of my Mom, Annabeth Chase" _Annabeth Chase? Were I heard that name?_

"You mean..." I looked between her and the Hunter. Bianca nodded.

"She is a daughter of Athena" _She's my sister?!_

"I really don't know why she comes to Camp..." she sighed "All she ever do is stay in Cabin 3 and cry"

"How do you know that?" I questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"My Mom told me" she replied, walking away from me.

Like I said, women are a mystery to me.

* * *

I was running through the woods when I heard the crying.

It was the following morning of the Hunters arrival and I decided to woke up earlier than usual to make a run around the lake. I was determined to beat those nymphs in the next sprinting competition. When I walked by the lake, I heard it.

It was muffled and if I wasn't paying attention or even in silence, I'd had miss it. As quiet as I could, I walked closer to the spot to see the same girl from before, the one Bianca named Annabeth, sitting by the lake.

She was barefoot, her feet just touching the water. She was sitting by the shore, curled up with her knees up and hiding her face between her legs. The closer I got, the louder her sobs and crying got.

"Hey... Are you OK?" _She's not obviously not OK, genius!_ She turned to me and saw the unmistakable grey eyes than all Athena's children have glaring back at me. I took a step back, surprised. People said that our glare was scary, but this girl's glare was so intense, she made be buried in Tartarus.

"Who are you? Did you followed me here?!" she questioned me, accusing me.

"No!" I tried to defend myself, but was in that moment that I heard a ruffle between the bushes. We both turned our heads to see that a man was walking out of there.

The man was tall, his skin was pale, but it looked more pale because of his hair color and his clothes: black. Pure black. His eyes were also black, but they had a spark of recognition towards the girl in front of me. His right hand had a silver skull ring and his left one, a wedding band.

"Don't take it out on him, Annabeth" the man said with authority in his voice. Annabeth seemed to forget about me and turned to the man, pulling out a knife from her pants "Annabeth..."

"Don't ' _Annabeth_ ' me, Nico!" she snapped at him, the knife with the blade pointing at this guy "It's been, what? _Ten_ years?"

"Fifteen, but who's counting?" Nico retorted, calmly, like he was used to make jokes in life-death situations.

"I'm tired of this..." she gripped her knife tighter in her hand "I want out..."

"Annabeth, that's not the way-"

"You know what I learnt last week?" she interrupted him, looking down "Remember when _he_ found you in the Labyrinth? He got lost, you know..." she told him. Aparently, they forgot about my presence there and I wasn't gonna move to reveal myself.

"And, where did he go?"

"Ogygia" That simple word earned a gasped from Nico "But... _He_ didn't stay... _He_ came back for _me_... Even when I _couldn't_ be with him" she started to cry, her shoulders trembling really hard. Nico took the opportunity and took the knife away from her and hugged her tight into an embrace she returned.

"Wow..." I jumped in my place when I heard Bianca's voice by me.

"Holy Zeus! Bianca!" I scolded her, not raising my voice "Can you not surprise me like that?!" I asked.

"So sorry" she mocked me, smirking.

"You know what's going on?" I wondered to her.

"Well, considering Dad is not a people person much even now... I'd say she had a break down, again" While she talked, I noticed two things:

One, she called the man standing there, Dad. Which makes sense now. He was Nico di Angelo.

Two, the girl's break down was something repetitive.

"She hates the Hunt that much?"

"She hates herself. Because she chose with her brain and not her heart" Bianca explained before walking towards her Dad and the Hunter.

 ** _That's how I met Bianca di Angelo's Dad..._**


	9. Travis Stoll, Rose's Dad

**Anthony Grammon's P.O.V.**

Have you ever had a really bad luck strike? That's how I was feeling...

I guess I need to explain myself.

A year ago, I was known as the prankster of the school. It was a title I was proud to have and I even bragged it around. My life consisted in joking around and playing pranks with tecahers, students, friends. I did no distintion.

That all came when _she_ came.

She had long curly brown hair. Her skin was tan, like she loved to be outdoors and do something. Her eyes were green, but not your normal green. They were grass green, bright and fierce. She was dressed simple, walking around the school, looking lost and that air ' _girl next door_ ' around her that made everyone _immediately_ wanted to help her.

Her name is Rose Stoll. And, like every single guy in the school, I have a crush on her.

I'd be lying if I never thought of asking her out. But, when I met her, that wasn't in my plan. I wasn't ready to put aside the pranking just because a girl asked me to. So, I didn't. Instead, I focused on pranking every single guy that could be interest in asking her out.

That's when my bad luck really starts.

At first, my pranks worked halfway. I didn't give it too much thought, but then, I noticed a pattern around the pranks. Whenever Rose was around, the prank was doomed. How do I know? Well, let's assume for a second that I followed her around, because I wanted to know which were her classes.

So, my new mission in life was to prank Rose Stoll.

Don't get me wrong, I still like her. But, she became my ' _frenemie_ ' since people started to give her the credit for my pranks. The poor things claims she doesn't do it, but not even the principal believes her. The only time I tried to help her, she slapped me, with tears in her eyes, claiming that I was trying to take the blame so I could be more popular. _Which was true..._

"You're awfully quiet there, Tony" Dad pointed out, while he drove. I sighed and watched outside the window, between frustrated and tired "Is something wrong?"

"No, Dad. Nothing's wrong" I lied to him, not taking my sight out of the window. Tonight, is the parent-teacher conference at school, and the principal turned it into a big fair. He literally hired a cater for the occasion, so people could wait, eating food, and the teachers to mingle around, talking more loose with the parents. Not my favorite idea...

"I know what's going on" My head snapped in his direction, co fused and shocked, but Dad has his eyes set on the road "You're afraid that I'd ground you because you still do pranks" I sighed.

"Believe me when I tell you this, Dad... That is the _least_ of my worries" I admitted, looking back to the street. Dad kept quiet the rest of the drive.

* * *

When we arrived at the school's gym, it was a sea of fathers and students and teachers.

Apparently, all the students had the same idea of bringing their male parent to the conference. I was kind of forced to, since Mom works at night and Dad was free to come. As soon as we arrived, Dad was stopped by Mr. Shawn, my History teacher. I left them and headed to the food table, since I was starving.

"You shouldn't be eating like that" I heard a voice scolding me, when I tried to eat a full burrito in my mouth. Immediately, the tip of my ears turned red and I'm putting the burrito down to face her.

"Nice to see you too, Stoll" I greeted her, being civilized. I don't recall calling her by her name in the year that I know her.

"You're being civil..." she recognized, crossing her arms over her chest "You're planning on pranking me tonight" she concluded, serious. I rolled eyes.

"Do you think I'll risk it, with my Dad around?" I reasoned, though she didn't look convinced.

"I bet my Dad would do it better than you" I raised an eyebrow, interested.

"Your Dad's here?" I saw her eyes widen a little, because of the panic and shook her head.

"No... I just said that my Dad could prank someone better than you" she stated, though I sensed she was lying to me, but I didn't push it.

"That would explain why you always manage to pull the perfect prank" OK, I know I was lying this time... Every single prank she's been accused of is mine!

"Did someone said ' _the perfect prank_ '?" A man butted in. He was tallish, with curly brown hair. He was slim, but built at the same time, like a basketball player or a swimmer. He had a tan in his skin, but also, he had bright blue eyes with a mischiefing spark on them, that immediately made me check my back pockets.

"Why you have to show up now?" Rose mumbled, though I don't think it was meant for me.

"Rose, if he bothering you?" When I looked away from Rose, I noticed that the man was staring at me. He was eying me, up and down, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Dad-"

" _You're_ Mr. Stoll?" I noticed now why she was so nervous. I pulled out my hand to him "Anthony Grammon, sir. Big fan of your daughter's pranks" He shook my hand with a very confusing look.

"Uh... Can I talk you for a second?" he asked me. Not sensing nothing wrong I nodded and we walk a few feet away from Rose "You have to quit it"

"Excuse me?" I frowned, not following.

"The pranking, smart one" he said, mockingly "I know why are you doing it, because I did the same with her mother" he pointed at Rose "You'll end up quit in it"

"You don't know that" I gulped, nervous "And, why you think I like her?"

"Your ears are nervous, you try to prank her all the time, you're angry she doesn't fall, so you know her entire schedule" he numbered, making me embarrass "Believe me when I say, I've been there. Quit it"

 ** _That's how I met Rose Stoll's Dad..._**


	10. Connor Stoll, Morgana's Dad

**Max Shreder's P.O.V.**

How did I get myself into this mess?!

Technically, my only job was to put up a trap and to build a construction with my fellow ' _aunts_ ' and ' _uncles_ '. Please, don't tell them that I called them that... I'd be in charge of cleaning the unicorns' stable for the next month once we get back!

Instead of that, I'm inside a hand-made cage, alone and bored.

I got caught playing Capture-the-flag, greeks vs. romans. And guess who's winning?

The greeks.

And, I'm roman. And Legacy.

"Bored in there, Maxie?" I heard a mocking voice around my cage. I jerked up, looking around and I saw a girl. She was wearing a combination of jeans and T-shirt with leather armor. She was wearing a bronze helmet that made hard to see her hair, though her eyes were visible, showing back a bright blue. Her hands were with gloves, which I thought it was weird because we were in the middle of the summer.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her, curious, more than annoyed. She chuckled at me.

"Oh, Maxie, Maxie, Maxie..." she chanted my name, shaking her head.

"Oh, what, what, what?" I copied her, frowning this time.

"Well, one, when Legacies come with the exchange, normally we all know the names of the ones who are staying" she explained, sitting in front of me "Plus, I know some greek Legacies that live with you"

"Oh, so you know Samuel?" I questioned her and she nodded.

"Everyone knows Samuel" she recognized, shrugging.

"Can I ask something?" She nodded, like a way to tell me yes "Why are you being so nice with me?"

"Well, you're not a mean person..."

"But, I mean... We're in the middle of the game-"

"Oh, that..." she cut me, smirking "Unless you get ambushed by the Ares' kids and Legacies, we aren't cruel with our prisoners"

"What kind of Legacy are you?" I blurted out. It was like she didn't fit with the kids of the gods.

"How did you know I was a Legacy?" she raised her eyebrow, curious. I smirked.

"I just guessed" I admitted, smiling to her. She rolled her eyes and smirked at me "So?"

"My Dad is a son of Hermes and my Mom is a daughter of Hecate" I whistled in admiration "How about you?"

"Mom is a daughter of Vulcan-"

"Hephaestus" she corrected me, automatically.

" _Vulcan_ " I emphasized to her "Anyway, I never knew my Dad, but he was mortal"

"Sorry" she apologized, but I shrugged. We heard a scream around and we snapped our heads around "Well, looks like you have to leave..." she opened the door of the cage, letting me away. I frowned at her, confusing "We won"

"Are you sure you won?" I teased her, getting off the cage and smirking at her.

"Well..." she trailed off, before tackling me down. I grunted and tried to get up, bit she didn't let me "By the way, my name is Morgana for a reason" she smirked at me, before running away to join the chanting crowd.

"Devious and skilled? Sounds like a keeper" I muttered to myself, groaning a little.

* * *

When dinner came around, I headed to my table, watching how the greek campers got up to offer some of their food to the gods. We still hadn't adjust to their costumes, but we let them do it, either here (their home camp) and back in San Fransisco.

"Man, we _always_ get beat up" Bryan, a Legacy of Ceres complained, sitting down next to me.

"They've been doing this for decades..." I tried to explain, but the Legacies were on a roll.

"But they also beat up on War Games!" Lanie, a Legacy of Mars, slammed her hand on the table "That's an embarrassment"

"No, I wouldn't say that..." A voice behind me said. It belonged to a man, who sat freely next to us. He was tall, with curly brown hair and blue bright eyes. He was wearing a shirt with some jeans and this strange smile that made me want to check my wallet immediately. And, I did "Looking for something, Max?" he tossed me my wallet in front of mine.

"How...?" I blabbed around, confused and shocked.

"Rule number one, Legacies" he warned us, still smirking "Never, _ever_ , put your wallets in your back pockets. Someone, like me, could steal it" he continued to smirk.

"Um, who are you?" I asked, gently, grabbing my wallet back.

"Why, my dear Maxie... I'm Morgana's Dad" I opened my eyes wide, shocked "She told me about your little, um, _incursion_ during the capture-the-flag"

"What kind of _incursion_?" Bryan raised an eyebrow, pushing me to answer.

"She captured me. That was all" I confessed.

"Well, you left one good impression on my daughter" Morgana's Dad pointed out.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" I wondered. Partly, because I didn't know it either.

"My name, curious boy, is Connor Stoll"

"Wait, _the_ Connor Stoll?!" Damien, a Legacy of Mercury rushed forwards, gripping Mr. Stoll's hand tight in his and shaking it frantically "Oh, Mr. Stoll, I'm a big fan of your work! And, of course your brother's as well. I can't believe that I'm meeting you, you two are heroes between the Legacies of Mercury and we always try to replicate your pranks, but we're missing something-"

"OK! OK, buddy" Mr. Stoll interrupted him with a smile "I'll be more than glad to help you and your, um, siblings, but first... I need a few words with my buddy here" he got rid of Damien's hand and patted my shoulder, before dragging me away "OK, I'll be direct with you" he turned serious when we reached the edge of the woods "Apparently, Morgana has a like with you. If you break my daughter's heart, a prank would be like a walk in the park" I gulped, a little scared.

"Yes, sir"

 _ **That's how I met Morgana Stoll's Dad...**_


	11. Octavian, Aria's Dad

**Barry Rolfe's P.O.V.**

"OK, OK..." I dragged my words. Why, why, I offered myself to judge the kids for the talent show? "Who's the next one on the list, Jamie?" I asked the popular girl sitting besides me. She looked like she didn't want to be here, but she's here because of peer pressure. Me? I was here because I was student body president.

"No clue" she answered, checking her nails.

"Could you please, check?" I told her, glancing at her. She groaned and looked down at the list.

"Someone named Aly- Ari, something"

"Actually, it's Aria" a voice stated, serious. I looked back to the stage and I saw a girl, she was probably a sophomore. Her hair was dirty blonde, with curls. Her eyes were a weird combination between blue and green. She had a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed over her chest and she was, also, tapping the stage, impatiently at us. Her clothes were a simple school style skirt and a white shirt "Aria Foreseen, thank you so much for asking" she added, sassy.

"Don't sass at us, _honey_ " Jamie snapped at her. Obviously, she knew her and she didn't like her. It was kind of obvious, considering the popular crowd is always fearing someone is about to take their crown "Just show us your lame talent"

"Well, my lame talent is painting, _darling_ " Aria continued, walking outside the stage for a second, before coming back with some wood tripod and a canvas "And, since you two are here to judge my talent, you're gonna stay here until I finish _my_ talent" she emphasized, pulling out some painting supplies.

"You're gonna keep us here until _you_ finish?!" I repeated, leaning over the table. She nodded and started to hum while painting "You know that's against school rules?!"

"And you know that been a jerk is against a person's moral attitude?" she replied back, sassing me.

"Are you really gonna paint live?!" Jamie complained, whining.

"If that makes you pay attention, yes" Aria smirked, looking at us.

"OK, OK! We're paying attention!" I promised. _Anything to get rid of the torturous next hour..._

"Oh, no. You're not getting rid of me that easily, _sugar_ " she mocked us. Man, this girl dripped sarcasm, doesn't she? "You're gonna _sit_ there, you're gonna _watch_ me, and you're gonna _like_ it"

"I bet that's what she tells everyone" Jamie whispered, grabbing her phone and writing down in it. Aria, who had my undivided attention, frowned furiously and stomped down the stage, straight to Jamie. I was wary about letting Jamie know, but I decided against it. I didn't like her as well.

"What did you say?!" Aria mouthed word by word, like if Jamie was stupid and she needed slow words "I dare you to say it in my face"

"I said, that you tell everyone to sit, watch and enjoy" Jamie repeated, her voice laced with evilness. Aria smirked.

"That's funny coming from you" Jamie gaped at her, while Aria smirked, triumphal "Because all you do is open your legs and bend over"

"How dare you?!" Jamie launched at Aria, who quickly got out of her way. As much as I was enjoying the show, I had to stop the fight, so I held back Jamie, because she was the attacker. _Technically_ "Let go of me!" she demanded, but I stood put. Aria was laughing like a maniac.

"Next time you want to bully someone, try to say things that can't be said to you" With that last statement, Aria picked her stuff up and left the stage.

* * *

 _ **2 months later**_

After their little encounter on the the auditorium, Jamie and Aria began to hate each other. Aria never started any fight, but she always ended them.

"Aria" I stopped her, before the bell rang "I need to talk to you about the talent show" She nodded at me.

"OK, can it be when we leave?" I nodded back.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school" I agreed, running into my next period. The hours passed quickly and, when I wanted to remember, school was over and I had to talk to Aria. I walked to the parking lot, when I saw her talking to a man, who had his car parked next to the curb.

He was tall, with dirty blonde hair. He looked kind of built, but it was safe to say that he was skinny during his teen years. He was wearing a suit and, he was looking something on his briefcase, that was resting against the car, which I assumed it was his. He was talking to Aria, who was rolling her eyes at him.

"And, remember, don't you ever think about-"

"Yes, yes, yes" she cut him, exasperated "You'd told me a millions- no, scratch that. A _bajillion_ times!" she complained. Only then, she noticed me "Barry... I thought you forgot..."

"Actually, I almost did" I admitted, placing better my back pack. The man standing next to her was staring at me, frowning "Um, who's he?"

"He's my Dad" Aria explained. For some reason, I started to sweat through my shirt. And he noticed.

"Octavian Simmons" he pulled out his hand and I shook it "What are your intentions with my daughter, Mr...?"

"Rolfe. Barry Rolfe" I completed for him, sweating. He nodded again "Well, I'm the student body president and I was the one who chose the acts for the school fair" At this, Aria perked up and looked at me. _I can't believe I'm such a monster..._

"So?"

"Well, Aria..." I trailed off, rubbing my neck "Here's the thing..." Aria's face turned somber as she understood what was happening "You have a great talent, but I'm not sure everyone appreciates it..." I explained. Aria nodded and took a deep breath. You didn't need to be a genius to know she wanted to cry.

"Aria, wait in the car" Mr. Simmons told her. Aria nodded and climbed into the car, while he grabbed my hand and pulled my closer "If I ever see you making my daughter cry again, you'll regret it..."

"It wasn't my intention" I confessed, my voice really flat because of the force he was applying on me. He let me go and climbed into the car, before driving away.

 _ **That's how I met Aria Foreseen's Dad...**_


	12. Malcolm, Sophia's Dad

**Julius Whaley's P.O.V.**

"OK, and to finish this briefing..." Chiron trailed off, taking a look at the papers in his hands. It was the most boring thing ever! He had called all the Hermes kids and Legacies to discuss some important matter. That, basically, was hidden code to ' _I got complains about your pranks and I'm looking into a way to stop them'_ "Everyone in the cabin, even the youngest ones, will attend to extra greek classes until you're controled" Cue to groans and some whining.

"Chiron, you can't do that to us!" Leia complained, being the first one to spoke "She's so strict and we never learn anything from her!"

"Who's _she_?" I whispered to the closest sibling I had, which, in this case was, Dylan. He was 10 years old.

" _She_ is the daughter of a son of Athena... She doesn't like pranks. Or jokes" he informed me. I nodded, as a thank you and focused on the argument the older campers were having with Chiron. But my mind was set on something else: the greek teacher.

If Dylan was right about her (which I doubt because if Dad could fool everyone when he was on diapers, Dylan can fool anyone), she was one of the many Legacies of Athena. Or, she could had ended with her mother's legacy. I just hoped it wasn't Bianca Jackson. Since she moved into Camp permanently, I decided to pull her a ' _welcoming_ ' prank, that resulted on me being in the Infirmary for 4 days. Now, everytime she sees me, she wants to repeat it all over again.

And, I won't allow it.

But, if it wasn't her, then I'll have my way with it...

* * *

"Julius... Julius, man! Wake up!" John hit me with a pillow to wake me up. I woke up immediately and, because of a natural instinct, I had him under my body in less than 20 seconds "Dude, what the Hades?!" he complained, pushing me off him.

"Never wake me up" I recommended him, crawling back into bed. John was having none of that and pulled the sheets away "Hey!"

"' _Hey_ ', a satyr's ass! We're late for greek class and _she_ is not that forgiven!" I got up, quickly, putting on the first clothes I found at the edge of my bed. We ran to the ' _school_ ', because we can't call it a school per se. More like the ' _building where campers have intellectual activities_ '. When we found the classroom, we took a peak and saw that she, whoever she was, was not there. So, we slipped in silence and sat in the back. Seconds after we slipped, the teacher arrived.

She was average high, nothing unique about that. Her hair was blonde with the root, brown. Either she dyed it or it was strangely natural like that. Her eyes were behind some stylish grey glasses and they were one grey and one brown? _OK, that was insane!_ She was wearing a camp T-shirt and some shorts, which were appropriate, since we're in summer and their length is middle thigh.

"OK, class. We're gonna start" she announced, not turning to look at us. She quickly pulled out a marker and started to write on the white board "My name is Sophia, which you all know by your vast greek vocabulary means ' _wisdom_ '" I heard some snickers near me and I was surprised to see a bunch of campers of Cabin 10 "Ava, next time you snort or snicker, try to do it outside my class" she said, not turning around to see who it was. The girl, Ava, gasped and turned bright red, busted "Does anyone else think this class is a waste of your precious time?" This time, she did turned around. Her eyes were blazing at us, like if she was daring us to challenge her. But (and, I'm pretty sure the only one who noticed) they also had a little hurt in them, like she didn't want us to leave.

"Well..." I ventured, and every eye turned to me "Is that, and I'm guessing here, why we're having greek classes when we already know greek?" Sophia raised an eyebrow, like if she was allowing me to go on "I mean, if greek comes naturally for us, shouldn't be that hard..."

"Oh, yeah?" she questioned me, smirking. A lot of people groaned around, and some even hit their heads with the table "Well, then, Mr..."

"Whaley" I completed for her.

"Alright, Mr. Whaley. If you, by the end of the class, any of you can speak alternating greek and english fluently, I'll talk to Chiron to suspend this class"

* * *

I _couldn't_ do it.

 _No one_ could do it.

No one _but_ Sophia.

"I can't believe you told them that!" A man voice floated in the wind as I was reaching my cabin. I saw Sophia standing there with a man. He was tallish, like her. His hair was blonde and he looked a mix between a geek and a jock. His eyes were absolutely grey, which made me realize he was a son of Athena.

"What should I've done, then, Dad?!" Sophia argued with him, looking ready to burst into tears "They think I'm a joke, that I'm super strict, that I shouldn't be there-"

"Sophie, sweety, don't think it much..." he soothed her "Why are you pushing too hard?"

"Because, they-"

"Forget about them" he told her, pulling her into a hug "This doesn't have to do with your Aunt Annabeth, right?" When Sophia didn't answer, he nodded "It _has_ to do with"

"She taught this class before me when she was nine, I-"

"You're not a failure if you don't like to teach..." he stated "I'll take over for you"

"Really? Thanks, Dad!" she hugged him tight.

* * *

Next class, Sophia wasn't there.

Instead, someone else was teaching the class. A certain tall man with blonde hair and grey eyes that, either way, made clear he didn't wanted to be mess with.

"Hello, guys. My name is Malcolm and I'm gonna be replacing Sophia" he announced. Everyone's face broke in a grin and he smirked "So, I hope you had buckled up, because Sophia's teaching was a walk in the park compared to me..."

 _ **That's how I met Sophia's Dad...**_


	13. Michael Kahale, Joy's Dad

**Blaine McKoy's P.O.V.**

Have you ever hated someone so much, it basically overthrows every single thought?

That starts consuming all the minutes of every day, because you want to surpass it?

That was basically what I felt for Joy Kahale.

My friends insisted that I was in love with her. That ' _from love to hate is only one step away_ '. Well it's not my case. Because, and this my friends know it (though, they keep insisting), first and most impostantly, I'm gay. Yep, I like _boys_. I had my share of boyfriends over the past months and I liked enjoying my time with them.

With Joy, all I feel is hate.

"Dude, would you let it go?!" Mark insisted, while we were near my locker. I took my book and glared at him.

"I'd never let it go" I admitted, slamming my locker shut "She is a two-time-face liar and I'd never forgive her"

"Blaine, that's the kind of reaction you'd have towards a _bully_ , not someone on your _Ec Class_!" he insisted, emphasizing the words ' _Ec class_ '.

That's how I met Joy. We were partners on a project and she not only did it alone, without my help, but she warned me 2 days prior to the deadline and she claimed she never baked a cake before!

"You know I hate liars" I sighed. Mark is not responsible for my anger. He sighed and patted my back.

"You should make peace with her" he proposed. I swear, my mouth flew open.

"What are you saying, creature?!" I gasped at him, placing a hand over my heart "Did your last date fucked you really hard?!" I joked at the end, causing him to blush.

"One, I'm saying we're senior, Blaine... You have to move on once college is here" he started, still blushing "Two, Ben and I haven't fucked, yet" Yep, Mark was also gay. We had a thing going on, but he ended it, breaking my heart in the process (I'll never admit that). Now, we're just good friends. And, it's killing me.

"Which means, you don't like him" I pointed at him. Inside, I was screaming with hope.

"Which means, I wanna take things slow" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just because you were impulsive with me, you don't have to be scared with the rest" I mentally smiled, remembering our first date. Let's just say, we hit third base 20 minutes after we met.

"We're not talking about me!" he reminded me, his cheeks like a firetruck "You need to get over this thing with Joy" I groaned. _The things I do for him..._

"I promise I'll try..." I promised, but that was enough for him. He hugged me tight so fast, I couldn't hug him back.

"Great! I'll see you later" he announced, before sprinting down the hall.

 _What did I get myself into, this time?!_

* * *

I didn't cross paths with Joy till Ec Class. I don't know if that was good or not, but when I saw her, we were alone inside the classroom. I figured this would be a good moment as any. I cleaned my throat and that caught her attention.

Her black straight hair was tied up in a low side ponytail. Her caramel skin was a bit pale, considering we were in fall near the autumn. Her eyes were never-ending changing colors.

"Blaine..." she greeted me. I nodded. _How do I start this?_

"OK, I just want you to know that this wasn't my idea..." I started, trying to be honest "But, a good friend pointed out that college is around the corner and that I don't want old scars following me around, so..." I trailed off, looking at her. She looked confused, frowning her perfect eyebrows together "What I'm trying to say is that... I'm willing to try if you try"

"Sounds... reasonable" she confessed, nodding and pulling her hand out "I'm up to bury the old axe of war" I shook her hand back.

"Just, don't expect me to like you right away" I warned her and she raised her hands in defence.

"So, who should I thank for this change of heart?" she wondered, while I sat behind her.

"Thank Mark" I told her. She stared at me for a few seconds before smiling.

"You like him, don't you?" I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks "I knew it! Oh, you two look adorable together"

"We're not together" I replied, automatically. She looked at me a few more moment before writing down something.

"Come after school. I know someone who can help"

* * *

I was standing outside this cafe, after school, waiting for someone called Michael to show up. Mark wanted to came with me, but he had plans with Ben. He didn't sound sincere, but I brushed it off. I've been waiting twenty minutes here. _I knew it, it was a prank..._

"So sorry, I'm late" A man made his way towards me and sat across me. He was tall, built and tan. He reminded me of Joy in a way, probably because his hair was also black. Or the way his eyes changed colors, too. Or maybe, it was just the smile he was giving me, friendly and open "You're Blaine?"

"Yes, and you're Michael?" I checked the piece of paper Joy handed me. The man nodded.

"So, why am I here?" he asked me, while a waitress served him coffee.

"Didn't Joy explained? Because I don't know myself" I admitted. I noticed Michael staring at me, the same creepy way Joy did.

"Oh, I know pretty damn well why she told you to come here... Looks like he got _Daddy's_ skills, after all" he chuckled, pointing at himself.

"You're Joy's Dad?!" I blurted out, shocked.

"And, as from this moment, your own personal Cupid" he finished, smiling at me. My cheeks were burning in embarrassment.

 _How did I get myself into, again, this time?!_

 _ **That's how I met Joy Kahale's Dad...**_

* * *

 **#lovewins**


	14. Chris Rodriguez, Silena's Dad

**Cato Lear's P.O.V.**

"OK! Who wants to defeat the undefeated champion?!" the host of the fight was holding up high the arm of some son of Ares who was, apparently, undefeated. And, who would doubt it? The guy looks like a younger version of The Rock, highly in steroids. The guy was huge!

"Ain't gonna go up there..." I muttered to myself, shaking the head and taking a step back from the fighting circle. But someone else wanted up.

"I challenge him!" A high-pitched voice announced, making the crowd go wild. Which was strange, considering we shouldn't be here. The crowd made way for... _a girl_. Only then, the excited screams turned into boos and hissing towards the girl.

She was pretty and, at first sight, she looked delicated, like she was made out of porcelain. Her hair was long and was tied up in a ponytail with a red bandanna. Her skin was slightly tan. She was slim, but her arms, that were exposed thanks to her orange tank top, were so built and ready to punch you. Her eyes blazed anger and fire of power.

"You're gonna be dead meat, _sweetie_!" the son of Ares screamed at her, smirking because he had a safe victory. The girl walked up front and smirked back at him. That smirk made me check my pockets, I don't know why.

"That's what you'll be after I'm done with you!" she fire back, not losing her smirk. The guy looked surprised, but scowled down at her and went to his corner. The girl smirked again and went to her corner.

Suddenly, I was scared for her. She was gonna end up in the Infirmary for sure, if she wasn't careful. I went back to the front row of the 'arena' and kept close to her.

"What's your name, _sweetie_?" the host asked the girl, who frowned.

"Not _sweetie_ , for sure" she mocked him "My name is Silena Rodriguez, punk" The host nodded and headed to the center of the arena.

"OK, folks! Our challenger has a name! Silena Rodriguez!" Cue to gasps and murmurs around. _Who the Hades was this girl?_

"You're gonna be running back to Mommy, _sweetie_!"

"My Mom is your sister, _punk_!" Silena retorted at son of Ares. I just was hoping she had her mother's traits... The son of Ares started to pace around the arena, circling Silena, who was looking relax and smirking at him "What? Scared that I, _a girl_ , beat you?" Silena taunted him, like a real professional. The guy started to scream and launched at her. Silena simply stepped away and let him fall, his face first onto the floor. The crowd laughed so hard that fueled the guy to get up and launched again, this time, not missing his target. Silena quickly got free from him and jumped over him, kicking him in the stomach. The guy groaned and threw a punch to her, that she stopped and flipped him over her shoulder. She quickly twisted his arm and pinned him down.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Fiv-" The host stopped his count when the guy got away from Silena's embrace and started to pin her down, holding her neck between his hands. Silena started to kick him around, finally getting released. She started to cough, but even so, she got up.

"Nice try, _punk_... But I'm still up" she showed him, smirking "And, I have your wallet" she pulled out a wallet from her pocket.

"You, bitch!" the guy roared and set his mind on killing mode. He launched at Silena again, this time, not stopping because of the barrier of people. He kept pushing her until he found the wall of the actual arena. He slammed Silena's head against the wall so hard, I'm sure I heard a crack. I rushed over there and started to separate them. When I took the first step, a lot of other people started to help me. Silena had blood all over her head and her eyes were closed. I picked her up and, without saying a word to anyone, I headed to the Infirmary.

* * *

I fell asleep while waiting for Silena's Dad.

When I woke up, I saw a man sitting across me, next to Silena. He was wide awake, his hands quickly passing the pages of a magazine. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were trained on the reading. He was wearing a simple shirt and some jeans.

"Daddy?" I heard Silena's croaked voice calling the man, who quickly shoved the magazine away.

"Hey, Sil... How do you feel?" he held her hand.

"My head hurts..." she admitted "I'm sorry I left without telling you..."

"What matters now is that you're OK" he waved it off, like it meant nothing, but the way his eyes shone meant he was hiding something.

"No, it's not OK!" Silena protested, slamming her other hand against the bed "Is just that I was so tired of-"

"I know, Sil"

"No, you don't!" Silena argued him, tears in her eyes "Just because I look like Aunt Silena doesn't give her the right to treat me the way she does!"

"Your Mom just want you safe"

"Dad, I'm seventeen! I'm moving to New Rome next year! She knows this!"

"Knowing is not the same as wanting it, Sil" the man sighed, playing with her hair "You look so much like her, not only physically, but also mentally that scares her to lose you... She lost one, she won't lose another one"

"She will lose me if she keeps this up"

"Well, tough love because you're wearing a bandage on your head" he pointed out, smirking.

"Who brought me here?"

"That would be me" I took it as my cue to butt in "I'm Cato, son of Demeter"

"You have to be kidding me..."Silena muttered "Couldn't you just gave me some herbs and, _presto_? I was better?!" I was taken aback for that, also Mr. Rodriguez.

"Are you joking?! You _were_ bleeding!" I fired back at her, while he Dad watched us, amuse.

 _ **That's how I met Silena Rodriguez's Dad...**_


	15. Dakota, Selene's Dad

**Mark Muller's P.O.V.**

It wasn't my first AA meeting, but in each meeting, I got as nervous as the first one. People think that some of us who come to this meetings, we don't care about getting better. They think we do it to fool the system and to be out there again, to get hurt again or to get lost again.

It wasn't my case.

I was conscious that I was wrong and that I needed help to get better.

In the past months, I've been sponsoring kids who had been having the same problem than me. The most predominant was this girl who was new.

Her hair was always messy, like she never found time to brush it. She always had bags under her eyes, like she hadn't sleep a lot during the day or night. She was pale and really thin, like food and water was something she forget to eat. Her clothes always clanged her shoulders and she had the tick of pulling her clothes up, like she wanted to hide herself.

"OK, guys... Let's start" our leader, Jackson decided to start the meeting "We'll go around the circle saying our names and our progress or our downs. We're not here to judge" he warned, looking at the people sitting there "We're here to listen and support. Now, who wants to start?"

"I'll start" I suggested. Jackson nodded at me and sat down, while I got up "Hi, my name is Mark-"

"Hi, Mark" everyone chorused the greeting, except for this girl, who was looking down at her lap.

"Today, it'll be my fourth month being sober" Everyone clapped at me. I felt really proud about myself "I know I'm not an sponsor, but if anyone needs someone to help you or to listen, I'm here" I admitted. I was willing to help everyone.

"Thank you, Mark and congratulations" Jackson congratulated me, while I sat back again "How about you, sweetie?" he turned to the girl who was sitting next to me, the new one. She looked up and her face turned to panic and shook it. She wasn't scared, she was down terrified.

"Hey..." I called her, softly and offered her my hand "It's OK... It'll be OK" I promised to her, trying to sooth her. She looked at me and, hesitantly, grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"My- my name is S-Selene a-and it's my fi-first meeting here..." she stuttered, shyly. Everyone was about to greet her, but I shook my head. She needed to feel comfortable "I- I have a pro-problem w-with alcohol..." After she said that, she shut herself, holding my hand even tighter. I didn't mind, though.

"Thank you for sharing, Selene" Jackson thanked her "You'll share when you feel comfortable" Selene nodded and pulled me closer to her. I moved my chair in silence, while Jackson moved to the next member.

* * *

Through the whole meeting, Selene never dropped my hand. Like if I was her safe place.

"Selene..." I called her, softly, once the meeting is over "Selene..." I tried again.

"Huh?" she looked my way, kind of sleepy. I smiled at her.

"The meeting is over. We have to go" I explained to her. She nodded and got up from her chair. I did the same and I guided her to the front door "Do you have someone to take you home?" She shook her head, looking down "You want a ride?" I offered her. She looked up, horrified.

"No! I mean..." she stuttered "No, thank you... I'd be OK..."

"Please, Sel" I nicknamed her, smiling. I saw her blushing at my action "It's raining and, with your abstinence, I'm sure you'd catch a cold and I don't want you sick" I admitted to her. I don't know why I said that, but not only felt right, but it felt good.

"T-thanks" she told me, still blushing. I gestured her to wait under the roof and I rushed to get my car (actually, it's not mine, it's my sister's, but she let me borrow it), so she could climbed inside. She gave me the directions to her house and kept quiet the whole ride. When we reached her house, I stopped.

"Well, we're here" I announced to her. She looked through my window and sighed.

"T-thanks, Mark" she surprised me by remembering my name "I'd invite you inside, but-"

"We don't know much, I know" I shrugged, trying not to make it a big deal. Suddenly, loud noises came from inside the house and a man came out.

His cheeks were red, like he has been drinking. His hair was also messy and he was thin. He was wearing a shirt and some jeans.

"Selene. Get inside, you're gonna get a cold!" the man yelled at her. Selene nodded and turned to me and opened her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it.

"Want me to come pick you up for the meetings? I don't live that far from here..." I pointed down the road, where my house was.

"Th-that would be great, t-thanks" she smiled at me. I noticed she stopped stuttering a lot while talking to me. She opened the door and climbed down my car. Before getting inside the house, she kissed the man's cheek and waved at me. Then, the man walked down to talk to me.

"Anything I can help you with, sir?" I kind of mocked him. I was having a bad vibe from this guy.

"Actually, you can" he said, surprising me "Help Selene with this... We support her 100 percent, but sometimes... Well, things happen that we can't control it..." he was being criptic, like all his life had a hidden meaning.

"Don't worry, sir. If I got out of the addiction, I'm sure Selene is gonna get out just fine" I promised, not aware what that was gonna mean to me.

 _ **That's how I met Selene's Dad...**_


	16. Luke Castellan, Annabeth's Dad

**Javan Hevey's P.O.V.**

I was calmly sitting in my bed. I had a panic attack a few days ago. And, no wonder, with the world we lived in. Monsters pilling around our building, almost slamming their paws against our windows. At night, it was customary to the older put the kids to sleep, telling them stories about the good days and some that we found in books.

 _Knock, knock!_

"C'mon in" I told, not taking my eyes away from the window. It was a rainy day and it was bad. Normally, the Titans wouldn't care about the weather. Crops die, people get burns and die from hunger and monster attacks more than demigods do.

"Hey, Javan" I turned at the sound of that voice. It belonged to a girl, that was almost my age.

She was blonde, with blue bright eyes. She was wearing a smile, while walking inside my room. Her clothes, a simple jacket and a white coat, was the uniform of the Center. Her tan skin showed some scars of being outside. She was one of the few brave people that wanted to go outside willingly.

The voice and the face belonged to Annabeth Castellan.

"Hey, Annie" I teased her a little. She rolled her eyes at me and smirked.

"Is Annabeth, Javan" she reminded me, once more "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, Annabeth" I admitted, looking back at the window "I'm feeling better now"

"Good..." she smiled at me and sat next to me "Look, I was talking to, um, _someone_..." I turned to see her, and she was looking down at her lap. During the past years, I grew to tolerate Annabeth.

Before I was born, Earth was ruled by Kronos, the King Titan. He was in alliance with a demigod, Luke Castellan, and they took over. After a few years, Mr. Castellan grew tired of Kronos' government and dethrone him. Kronos didn't like that and took retaliations, but Me. Castellan beat him again. Now, Kronos and Mr. Castellan rule together, Kronos over the deities and Mr. Castellan over the mortals and demigods.

Annabeth was Daddy's little Princess.

"By ' _someone_ ', you mean your Dad, or someone else?" She gave me a pointed look and I understood she meant her father. They had a rocky relationship, especially since she's more similar to her mother than him.

"He- he doesn't want me to work here anymore" Her words were a sharp sting in my body. My mind went blank and I started to tremble in panic and anger.

That was the last thing I remembered.

~oOo~

 _ **3 days later**_

"Javi?" An angel's voice filled my ears. I was in this white room, alone. It felt like forever, but the angel was staring at me, her eyes filled with tears and a sad smile. Why was the angel crying?

"Why are you crying?" I asked her, my hand out to reach her face. But a hand stopped me. I had to look to my left to see the person that stopped me.

The man was tall, blonde, with bright blue eyes and a white long scar across his face. The man was built and was wearing a suit, with tie and shirt, like he just came from a meeting. His eyes were sharp and cold, staring at me.

"Dad" the angel hissed at the man, glaring at him "Don't scare him"

"He's dangerous, Annabeth" the man stared at me. I blinked a few moments, before recognizing Annabeth standing in front of me.

"Aren't we all dangerous, _Daddy_?" she mocked him "I'm more dangerous than most, yet I don't see you locking me inside this hospital-"

"Because, I know you'd break out" the man stated, turning to see her "You're more similar to me than we want to admit"

"Annabeth?" I wondered, finally regaining my senses. Annabeth broke her stare contest with her father and gave me a small smile "W-what happened?"

"Javi, you had madness attack..." she explained to me, sitting next to me "You were in a catatonic state for three days" _Three days?! I forgot three days of my life?!_

"Gods..." I sighed, not especially to her.

"Well, know we know who's your Dad" Annabeth smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, questioning "No one had seen a madness attack before since Castor and Pollux-"

"The twin sons of Leda?" I remembered, frowning. Annabeth shook her head and chuckled.

"The twin sons of Dionysus" Mr. Castellan answered for her. I groaned and held my head with my hands.

"So, I'll get insane? I'm dangerous to other people?" I wondered, looking at both of them "I know, I know. I'm a demigod, I'm dangerous" I replayed the words we've always been told "But, I'm dangerous to _other_ demigods?"

"Unless you start to spread your madness, I don't think so"

"Dad!" Annabeth scolded him, holding my hand "Ignore him, Javi"

"No, Annabeth" I pulled my hand away, gently "I can't ignore _this_ problem. This _won't_ go away..." I realized "I need to know I'll be OK"

"Javi, you'll be OK" she assured me, serious "I'll help you"

"Not even think about it, Annabeth" Mr. Castellan butted in. At that moment, it was clear that Annabeth was pissed at her father. At his attitude.

"Look, Dad" Annabeth got up and faced him "I understand that you feel guilty about what you did to this world. I understand that you're overprotective over me. I get it, I know" she admitted, trying not keep her voice even "But, Javar here is my friend and he needs my help, so I won't abandon him, like you did with Aunt Annabeth" Apparently, Annabeth hit some sensitive bottom in her father, because his eyes widen and his mouth kept shut. After a few moments, he talked.

"Fine. You can help him" he agreed. Annabeth's eyes lit up in excitement "But, anything happens and I want to know!" Annabeth jumped in happiness and hugged him tight.

"Thanks, Daddy"

 ** _That's how I met Annabeth Castellan's Dad..._**


	17. Parents Kids

**Canon Couples:**

 **• Perseus 'Percy' Jackson & Annabeth Chase:**

 **Lucas 'Luke' Ethan Jackson**

 **Charles 'Charlie' Lee Jackson & Bianca Silena Jackson (twins)**

 **• Jason Grace & Piper McLean:**

 **Thomas Grace**

 **Sapphire Grace**

 **• Frank Zhang & Hazel Levesque:**

 **Lee Zhang**

 **Samantha 'Sammy' Zhang**

 **• Leonardo 'Leo' Valdez & Calypso:**

 **Zoë Esperanza Valdez**

 **Samuel 'Sam' Tulio Valdez**

 **• Nicolas 'Nico' di Angelo & William 'Will' Solace:**

 **Anastassia Solace-di Angelo (previously Burns, because she is adopted)**

 **• Travis Stoll & Katherine 'Katie' Gardner:**

 **Rose Stoll**

 **• Connor Stoll & Louise 'Lou' Ellen:**

 **Morgana Stoll**

 **• Chris Rodriguez & Clarisse LaRue:**

 **Silena Michelle Rodriguez**

 **• Malcolm & Nyssa:**

 **Sophia Morgan**

 **• Michael Kahale & Leila:**

 **Joy Diana Kahale**

 **• Dakota & Gwen:**

 **Selene Delia**

 **#1 Alternative Universe (Romans and Greeks meet)**

 **• Nicolas 'Nico' di Angelo & Reyna Ramirez-Arellano:**

 **Stefan di Angelo & Amelia di Angelo (twins)**

 **• Octavian & Rachel Elizabeth Dare:**

 **Kyler Aaron McFetish**

 **Aria Daphne Foreseen (last name unchange, adopted)**

 **#2 Alternative Universe (Romans and Greeks DON'T meet, War won)**

 **• Jason Grace & Reyna Ramirez-Arellano:**

 **Thalia Hylla Grace**

 **• Nicolas 'Nico' di Angelo & Thalia Grace:**

 **Jason Perseus di Angelo**

 **Bianca Annabeth di Angelo**

 **#3 Alternative Universe (Romans and Greeks DON'T meet, War lost)**

 **• Lucas 'Luke' Castellan & Thalia Grace:**

 **Annabeth Beryl Castellan**

 **Jason Perseus Castellan**


	18. AN- STORY DOWNLOAD

**Hey, guys...**

 **So, i've noticed that you people aren't actually commenting about this story in other A/N I write. I normally hate when authors (with all the respect you guys deserve ;)) finish a story and start to add A/N after A/N without saying much of anything.**

 **In this case, I have something to say:**

 **Last Sunday, I let you guys know that this story was for free download. I had revised it and checked all the grammar and spelling mistakes, though I could had left some because, I'm just a mortal girl, with flaws and everything.**

 **This edition of the pdf book comes with 3 extra chapters! These chapters are NOT available to read in the site:**

 **Esperanza Calypso Ramirez-Arellano Valdez (a mouthful, I know), daughter of Leo Valdez and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano**

 **Willow Underwood, daughter of Grover Underwood and Juniper**

 **Phoebe, daughter of Tyson and Ella**

 **I'd do another edition soon (and when I mean soon, I mean, the end of September, more or less), which will add:**

 **Connor Stoll and Miranda Gardner's daughter**

 **Will Solace and Nyssa's daughter**

 **Leo Valdez and Echo's daughter**

 **If you guys can think of any more non-canon couples that you wanna add to this book, please let me know! If you let me know by the end of August, I'll be able to put them in the new upload of the pdf.**

 **I know you guys like the chapters, because I can see the graphics of each story, the comments that still appear and the favorites that you put in it ;)**

 **Please, it would proud me greatly if you download the pdf to read it, because it means I'm doing a good job!**

 ***cookies covered with blue kisses***

 **SilverHuntresses**

 **PS, the link is at the bottom of my profile ;)**


	19. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
